wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./03
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział III. — Otwiera oczy... Niech lepiej widzi nas po kolei, a nie wszystkich razem... — Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi, że mu nie powiesz... Pierwszy głos był głosem mężczyzny, drugi kobiety, oboje zaś mówili szeptem. — To będzie zależało od stanu jego zdrowia... — odpowiedział mężczyzna. — Nie, nie, przyrzecz mi to w każdym razie... — nastawała kobieta. — Zrób już wedle jej woli... — szepnął głos trzeci, także kobiecy. — Dobrze, dobrze, przyrzekam... — odrzekł mężczyzna. — Tylko wychodźcie ztąd co prędzej, bo już wraca do przytomności... Usłyszałem szmer sukien i otworzyłem oczy. Mężczyzna przyjemnej powierzchowności, jakkolwiek mogący mieć lat do sześćdziesięciu, schylał się nade mną. Rysy jego wyrażały wiele dobroci obok niezmiernej ciekawości, z którą się mnie przypatrywał. Był on dla mnie całkiem nieznajomym. Podniósłszy się, oparłem się na łokciu i spojrzałem dokoła. Pokój był pusty. Nigdy uprzednio nie byłem w tym pokoju, ani w żadnym innym podobnie umeblowanym. Spojrzałem na mego towarzysza. On się uśmiechał. — Jak się pan czujesz?.. — zapytał. — Gdzie jestem?.. — zagadnąłem. — W moim domu... — brzmiała odpowiedź. — Jakim sposobem tu się dostałem?.. — Pomówimy o tem, jak pan będziesz silniejszym. Tymczasem, błagam, nie troszcz się pan o nic. Jesteś pan w dobrem ręku, pomiędzy przyjaciółmi... Jak się pan czujesz?.. — Jestem trochę nieswój... — odrzekłem — ale sądzę, żem zdrów... Powiedz mi pan, proszę, jakim zbiegiem okoliczności korzystam z pańskiej gościnności?.. Co się ze mną stało?.. Jak się tu znalazłem?.. Wszak we własnym domu położyłem się spać... — Będzie czas na wyjaśnienie... — uśmiechając się uspakajająco, odrzekł mi mój gospodarz. — Lepiej unikać wzruszających rozmów, aż wrócisz pan całkiem do normalnego stanu... Bądź pan łaskaw, wypij trochę tej mikstury, to panu ulży... Jestem lekarzem... Wziąłem do rąk szklankę i usiadłem na łóżku, jakkolwiek nie bez wysiłku, bo głowa moja zdawała mi się dziwnie lekką. — Obstaję przy tem, by wiedzieć natychmiast, gdzie jestem i co pan ze mną robiłeś?.. — zapytałem. — Mój drogi panie... — odrzekł mój towarzysz — błagam pana, nie irytuj się tylko... Wolałbym, abyś pan tak wcześnie na tłomaczenia nie nastawał... Lecz jeśli pan tego żądasz koniecznie, spróbuję zadość uczynić jego woli, z warunkiem jednak, że pan wypijesz wprzódy trochę tego płynu, który powinien pana wzmocnić... Wypiłem to, co żądał. Wtedy on zaczął. — Nie tak to łatwo, jak panu może się zdawać, opowiedzieć, jakim sposobem pan tu się znalazłeś. O tem możesz mi pan tyleż powiedzieć, co i ja panu. W tej chwili zostałeś pan obudzony z głębokiego snu, a raczej letargu... Tyle mogę panu powiedzieć... Pan mówisz, że byłeś we własnym domu, kiedy się położyłeś spać... Czy mogę zapytać, kiedy to było?.. — Kiedy to było?.. — odrzekłem — kiedy?.. Ależ oczywista, że wczoraj wieczorem około dziesiątej. Kazałem swemu lokajowi Sawyerowi, by mnie obudził około 9-tej rano. Gdzie się podział Sawyer?.. — Na to nie mogę panu odpowiedzieć... — odrzekł mój towarzysz, przypatrując mi się z ciekawością. — Wiem tylko, że można go mieć za wytłumaczonego, jeśli się tu nie znajduje w obecnej chwili... A teraz może pan zechcesz bliżej określić chwilę, w której pan zasnąłeś... Jaka była wówczas data?.. — Cóż, przeszłej nocy, rozumie się, jakem to mówił przed chwilą, nieprawdaż?.. Chyba żem przespał całą dobę. Boże mój, czyż to być może... a jednak mam jakby wrażenie, żem spał długo. Był to dzień świąteczny, święto narodowe, gdym się spać położył... — Święto narodowe?.. — Tak jest, w poniedziałek, 30-go... — Przepraszam, 30-go jakiego miesiąca?.. — Rozumie się, że bieżącego... Chyba że spałem do czerwca, ale to niemożebna... — Teraz mamy wrzesień... — Co pan mówisz?... Czyżbym spał od maja?... Wielki boże, to nie do uwierzenia... — Da się to wiedzieć... — odrzekł mój towarzysz. — Utrzymujesz pan, żeś zasnął 30-go maja?.. — Tak jest... — Jakiego roku?.. Spojrzałem nań z takiem osłupieniem, żem stracił mowę na chwil kilka. — Jakiego roku?.. — powtórzyłem nareszcie słabym głosem. — Tak jest... Jakiego roku?.. proszę... Gdy mi pan to powiesz, będę w stanie określić, jak długo pan spałeś... — Roku 1887-go... — odrzekłem. Mój towarzysz znowu mi kazał łyknąć kilka razy lekarstwa i wziął mię za puls. — Kochany panie... — rzekł nareszcie. — Zachowanie się pańskie zdradza wyższe wykształcenie, co, jestem przekonany, nie było rzeczą tak zwykłą i powszechną w owe czasy, jak jest obecnie. Otóż pan nieraz musiałeś zauważyć, że o niczem na świecie nie można rzetelnie powiedzieć, iż jest bardziej od czego innego zadziwiającem. Przyczyny wszelkich zjawisk są zawsze też same i zawsze jednakie wywołują skutki... Że się pan zdziwisz tem, co mu powiem, można się tego spodziewać; ale mam nadzieję, że nie pozwolisz pan, by ta wiadomość zbytnio wstrząsnęła pańskim organizmem i naruszyła jego równowagę. Wyglądasz pan na młodzieńca zaledwo trzydziestoletniego i stan zdrowia pańskiego jest podobny do stanu człowieka, który się obudził ze zbyt długiego i głębokiego snu, a jednak dziś mamy 10-ty września 2000 r. i spałeś pan równo sto trzynaście lat 3 miesiące i 11 dni... Czując, żem jakby obuchem rażony, wypiłem, na prośbę towarzysza, filiżankę jakiegoś bulijonu, poczem uczułem się drzemiącym i znowu wpadłem w sen głęboki. Gdym się obudził, dzień biały oświecał pokój, który przedtem był sztucznie oświetlonym. Mój tajemniczy gospodarz siedział przy mnie. Nie patrzał on w moją stronę, gdym oczy otworzył; mogłem więc przyjrzeć mu się dowoli i zastanowić się nad mojem szczególnem położeniem, zanim on spostrzegł, żem się obudził. Pozbyłem się wszelkiego zawrotu głowy i umysł mój był całkiem jasny. Opowiadanie, wedle którego miałem spać 113 lat i które wskutek osłabienia i zamętu w głowie przyjąłem był bez protestu, przypomniało mi się teraz tylko po to, by je odrzucić, jako bezczelną próbę oszukaństwa, celu którego nie mogłem się domyśleć. Bez wątpienia, musiało coś zajść nadzwyczajnego, kiedy się obudziłem w tym oryginalnym domu, w towarzystwie tego nieznajomego; wyobraźnia rysowała mi najdziwaczniejsze domysły, by ten fakt wytłomaczyć. Być może, padłem ofiarą jakiejś konspiracyi?.. Na to zakrawało, niezawodnie; a jednak jeśli rysy człowieka mają być rzetelnem odbiciem jego duszy, to twarz tego, którego miałem przed sobą, odzwierciadlała tyle rozumu i wyrafinowanej delikatności, iż trudno było dopuścić, by ten człowiek był zdolnym do jakiegokolwiek występku lub nawet wyrządzenia komuś jakiej krzywdy. Wtem przyszło mi na myśl, że może moi przyjaciele, dowiedziawszy się przypadkiem o tajemnicy mego podziemnego pokoju, spłatali mi tego figla, by mię przekonać o niebezpieczeństwie mesmerycznych doświadczeń. Ale takie objaśnienie napotykało na wielkie trudności; Sawyer nigdyby mnie nie zdradził, a w dodatku nie miałem pomiędzy mymi przyjaciółmi nikogo zdolnego do takich żartów; jednakże przypuszczenie, że jestem ofiarą figla, było, bądź co bądź, jedynie możliwe. Licząc prawie na to, że uda mi się spostrzedz jakąś twarz znajomą, uśmiechającą się i zaczajoną za jakiemś krzesłem lub firanką, uważnie powiodłem oczyma wokoło pokoju. Gdy wzrok mój padł powtórnie na mego towarzysza, on patrzał na mnie. — Miałeś pan piękną drzemkę dwunastogodzinną... — powiedział raptem. — Widzę, że to panu pomogło... Wyglądasz pan znacznie lepiej... Cerę masz zdrową i oczy błyszczące... Jak się pan czujesz?... — Nigdy nie czułem się zdrowszym... — rzekłem, siadając na łóżku. — Przypominasz pan sobie, zapewne, swe pierwsze obudzenie... — ciągnął on dalej — i swe zdziwienie, gdym panu powiedział, jak długo spałeś?... — Mówiłeś pan, zdaje mi się, żem spał sto trzynaście lat... — Tak jest... — Przyznasz pan... — odrzekłem z ironicznym uśmiechem — że podobna bajeczka jest wysoce nieprawdopodobną... — Nadzwyczajna to rzecz, zgadzam się z tem... — odpowiedział — ale, jeśli warunki potrzebne istnieją, to to, co wiemy dziś o letargu, nie pozwala nam uważać zjawiska podobnego za niemożliwe... Jeśli stan letargiczny jest całkowitym, jak to miało miejsce w pańskim wypadku, funkcyje życiowe są w zupełnem zawieszeniu, a zatem i tkanki się nie zużywają. Trudno określić granicę, do której może trwać letarg, jeśli tylko zewnętrzne warunki chronią ciało od fizycznego uszkodzenia. Letarg pański trwał, co prawda, dłużej, niż te, o których mieliśmy dotąd pozytywne dane, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego, gdybyśmy pana nie znaleźli i gdyby pokój pański zostawał dalej nietknięty, nie miałbyś pan pozostawać w stanie zupełnego bezczucia aż do czasu, gdy po długich wiekach stopniowe ochłodzenie ziemi zniszczyłoby powoli tkanki ciała pańskiego i spowodowało jego rozkład... Musiałem przyznać w duchu, że jeśli byłem istotnie ofiarą wolnego żartu, jego autorowie znakomicie wybrali tego, co miał ów figiel do końca doprowadzić. Talent i wymowa tego człowieka mogły nadać powagę nawet twierdzeniu, że księżyc jest zrobiony z sera holenderskiego. Uśmiech, z którym patrzałem na niego, podczas gdy mi wykładał swą hypotezę o letargu, zdawał się nie dekoncentrować go wcale. — Może też pan zechcesz mi udzielić kilku szczegółów co do okoliczności, przy których odkryłeś pan ten pokój, o którym wspominasz i co w nim znalazłeś. Z przyjemnością słucham dowcipnych bajeczek... — W tym wypadku... — była poważna odpowiedź — żadna bajka tak dziwną być nie może, jak sama prawda. Trzeba panu wiedzieć, że od kilku lat nosiłem się z myślą wybudowania laboratoryjum w dużym ogrodzie, przytykającym do tego domu; laboratoryjum to miało mi służyć do chemicznych doświadczeń, które mię bardzo zajmują. Przeszłego czwartku przystąpiono wreszcie do kopania potrzebnych dołów i wymurowania lochu, co zostało ukończone do wieczora. W piątek rano cieśle przyjść mieli; lecz w nocy z czwartku na piątek deszcz ulewny lunął; zalał mi on i zasypał doły a mury lochu rozwalił. Nazajutrz poszedłem oglądać szkody, przez burzę mi uczynione. Córka moja, która mi towarzyszyła, zwróciła moją uwagę na kamień okitowany, który walące się cegły podmurowania obnażyły. Odgarnąłem trochę ziemi naokoło i spostrzegłem, że ten kamień należy do jakiejś podziemnej budowy. Postanowiłem to bliżej zbadać. Robotnicy, których w tym celu sprowadziłem, odkopali podłużne sklepienie, znajdujące się o jakie ośm stóp pod powierzchnią ziemi i oparte widocznie o podwaliny jakiegoś domu. Pokład węgli i popiołu, który przykrywał sklepienie, świadczył o tem, że dom musiał być zniszczony przez pożar. Sklepienie samo było nietknięte, cement tak wyborny, jak gdyby tylko co położony. Znaleźliśmy drzwi, ale nie mogliśmy ich wywalić; więc musieliśmy oderwać jeden z kamieni sklepienia. Wionęło na nas powietrzem suchem, czystem i niechłodnem. Wziąwszy ze sobą latarnię, wcisnąłem się przez otwór i znalazłem się w pokoju, umeblowanym, jak sypialnia, w stylu XIX-go stulecia. Na łóżku leżał młodzieniec. Że ten młodzieniec musiał być martwym i to martwym od lat stu z górą, zdawało się nam nie ulegać żadnej wątpliwości: lecz ciało było tak świetnie zakonserwowane, że byliśmy tem zdumieni, ja i moi koledzy, inni doktorowie, których przywołałem. Takiej umiejętności balsamowania ciała nie przypuszczaliśmy, lecz oto mieliśmy przed oczami dowód, że nasi najbliżsi przodkowie ją posiadali. Moi koledzy, mocno zaciekawieni, chcieli zacząć natychmiast szereg doświadczeń, by odkryć sposób, którego użyto, ale ja ich od tego powstrzymałem. Powodem tego było, że sobie przypomniałem, iż czytałem coś o tem, jak dalece pańscy współcześni wiele zajmowali się zwierzęcym magnetyzmem. Przebiegło mi przez myśl, że pan możesz być w letargu i że powodem zakonserwowania się pańskiego ciała po tylu latach nie jest sztuka balsamowania, lecz po prostu... życie. Myśl ta była jednak na tyle fantastyczną i nieprawdopodobną, nawet w moich oczach, żem nie śmiał jej wypowiedzieć, by nie narazić się na kpiny moich kolegów; dałem więc inny powód dla odroczenia ich doświadczeń. Skoro jednak zostałem sam, zająłem się natychmiast całym szeregiem prób przywołania pana do życia. O rezultacie mych usiłowań pan wiesz najlepiej... Gdyby opowiadanie było jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobnem, to szczegóły podane oraz ton i postawa opowiadającego zastanowiłyby słuchacza. Już zaczynałem się wahać, aż wtem, właśnie w chwili, gdy on skończył opowiadanie, ujrzałem wypadkowo swój obraz w zwierciadle, wiszącem na ścianie. Wstałem i zbliżyłem się doń. Ujrzałem twarz ani na włos nie zmienioną, ani o jeden dzień nie starszą od tej, którą miałem, gdy zawiązywałem swój krawat, idąc do Judyty w ów dzień święta narodowego. Człowiek ten chciał, bym uwierzył, że to się odbyło 113 lat temu. Ta myśl uprzytomniła mi raz jeszcze cały ogrom oszustwa i gwałtu, który usiłowano mi zadać. Oburzenie owładnęło moim umysłem, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co sobie względem mnie pozwolono. — Zdziwionym jesteś pan zapewne... — ciągnął dalej mój towarzysz — że choć starszym jesteś o cały wiek od chwili, jakeś się spać położył w podziemnym pokoju, to jednak wygląd pański nic się nie zmienił. Niech to jednak pana nie dziwi. Tylko dzięki temu, że się wszystkie funkcyje życiowe w organizmie pańskim zatrzymały, mogłeś pan przeżyć tak długi peryjod czasu. Gdyby ciało pańskie podległo było najmniejszym zmianom podczas letargu, już dawno byłoby zgniło... — Panie... — odrzekłem, zwracając się do niego — jakie powody skłaniają pana do opowiedzenia mi tej bajeczki z tak poważną miną, nie mogę tego odgadnąć; ale sam jesteś pan zbyt inteligentnym, by przypuścić, że może być nią wziętym na kawał ktokolwiek, prócz ostatniego idyjoty. Oszczędź mi pan dalszego słuchania tej wypracowanej blagi i powiedz mi wreszcie, czy mogę się spodziewać od pana jakiegoś zrozumiałego sprawozdania z tego, gdzie jestem i jak się tu znalazłem? Jeśli mi pan odmówisz, to postaram się sam dowiedzieć się prawdy, pomimo wszelkich przeszkód... — Więc pan nie wierzysz, iż jesteśmy w roku 2000?.. — Czyż istotnie widzisz pan jakąś potrzebę zadawania mi podobnych pytań?.. — A więc dobrze... — odrzekł mój szczególny gospodarz. — Ponieważ nie mogę pana przekonać, to się pan sam przekonasz. Czy masz pan dość sił, by wyjść za mną na schody... — Jestem równie silny, jak zawsze... — odpowiedziałem gniewnie. — Zresztą może mnie zmuszą wykazać tę siłę, jeśli ten żart dłużej trwać będzie... — Upraszam pana... — brzmiała odpowiedź mego towarzysza — nie pozwalaj pan zakorzenić się w twym umyśle przekonaniu, że jesteś ofiarą jakiegoś figla, bo jak się pan przekonasz o prawdzie mych słów, reakcyja może być zbyt silną... Wyraz współczucie, połączonego z litością, z którem przemawiał, i zupełny brak oburzenia na me gniewne słowa, dziwnie mnie zmięszał i wyszedłem za nim z pokoju w bardzo silnem nerwowem rozdrażnieniu. Weszliśmy dwa piętra po schodach, potem jeszcze jedno piętro niższe i znaleźliśmy się w belwederze, na dachu. — Bądź pan łaskaw, spójrz wokoło siebie... — rzekł on, gdy stanęliśmy na platformie. — A teraz, powiedz mi pan, czy widzisz przed sobą Boston XIX-go stulecia?.. U nóg moich roztaczało się olbrzymie miasto. Na wszystkie strony widać było długie i szerokie ulice, ocienione drzewami, po obu stronach których piętrzyły się piękne budynki. Budynki te nie przytykały jedne do drugich, ale rozdzielone były małymi lub większymi ogrodami. W każdej dzielnicy piękne, szerokie skwery, pełne drzew, w pośród których bielały posągi i lśniły się wodotryski w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Gmachy publiczne, kolosalnych rozmiarów i piękności architektonicznej nieznanej za moich czasów, ze wszech stron wznosiły swe wspaniałe filary. Z pewnością, nigdy przedtem miasta tego, ani też podobnego mu, nie widziałem. Wreszcie, podnosząc oczy na horyzont, spojrzałem na zachód. Ta niebieska wstęga, płynąca w zakrętach na zachód, czyż to nie rzeka Karola?.. Spojrzałem na wschód: zatoka Bostonu rozścielała się przedemną ze swymi pagórkami; wszystkie jej zielone wysepki mogłem policzyć. Wiedziałem już, że mi powiedziano prawdę co do tej nadzwyczajnej przygody, która mnie spotkała.